1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting machine that is disposed at an end of an arm of a civil construction machine such as a backhoe and that is adapted for cutting a large and hard material such as a concrete pipe on site.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a desired attachment is selectively mounted on an end of an arm of a backhoe or the like so as to perform a desired civil construction task other than work using a bucket. On a civil construction site, concrete products may be manually cut. Such work is dangerous and results in worker's accidents. To solve the problem, the inventor of the present invention has proposed a cutting machine that can be attached to the bucket of a backhoe (as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 1-207507).
However, since the cutting machine is fixed to the bucket, the cutting of the rotating cutter is limited to one direction. Thus, the user cannot freely select the cutting surface direction of the rotary cutter.
An object of the present invention is to provide a cutting machine that is disposed at an end of an arm of a backhoe or the like and that allows freely selecting the cutting surface angle of a rotary cutter.